The present invention relates to a processor module and a system for processing video signal samples on a real-time basis, and also to an imaging system and an image storage system for video signals provided with such a video processor system. The video signals supplied can be formed by component signals (R, G, B or Y, U, V), by combined signals as defined in the PAL or NTSC standard, or by unstandardized signals, such as are supplied, for example, by a VCR apparatus or a video disk. The processing result should be suitable for driving, for example, an imaging unit, such as a CRT or an LCD, or for being recorded on a magnetic tape. In the video processor system, the video signal samples should undergo diverse operations. Said operations may relate, for example, to filtering, correlating, and repositioning of information both within a video line and between video lines within a field or between fields within a frame.